


The First Gifts Of Christmas

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spideychelle-Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: In a lightning fast motion, Peter grabbed his phone off the desk next to his side of the bed to check the time, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was 11:38 A.M...on Christmas Day. M.J. was surely waiting for him by their tree in the apartment. He burst out of bed in an instant; it was his and M.J.'s first Christmas together since they got married, and he had already slept through too much of it. He opened the door, streaking down the small hallway until the living room came into view, where sure enough, M.J. was sitting just in front of the tree. She turned to face him as soon as he came into the room, causing him to stop in his tracks. She smiled lightly at him; thankfully, it was not a smile of annoyance, but simply that she was happy to see him...finally.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The First Gifts Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter and M.J. exchange their first gifts for the Christmas season.

Peter's eyes slowly opened, his eyesight tentative against the light that seemed to be cascading into his bedroom. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. Man, what a night it had been; the Rhino had managed to break out and cause a scene in Midtown on Christmas Eve no less. In fact, he was pretty sure it stretched into Christmas Day by the time...

Christmas Day. 

In a lightning fast motion, Peter grabbed his phone off the desk next to his side of the bed to check the time, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was 11:38 A.M...on Christmas Day. M.J. was surely waiting for him by their tree in the apartment. He burst out of bed in an instant; it was his and M.J.'s first Christmas together since they got married, and he had already slept through too much of it. He opened the door, streaking down the small hallway until the living room came into view, where sure enough, M.J. was sitting just in front of the tree. She turned to face him as soon as he came into the room, causing him to stop in his tracks. She smiled lightly at him; thankfully, it was not a smile of annoyance, but simply that she was happy to see him...finally. 

"Glad you could join me," she quipped. 

"You know, you could've woke me up earlier," Peter said as he strode over to her, sitting down across from her. 

"Peter, you didn't even get back until 4:00 A.M. last night, and you seemed pretty exhausted," M.J. defended. If you're going to handle visiting with May, Pepper and Morgan later, you were going to need the sleep."

"Yeah, but..." 

"No buts," M.J. said. "That word to you is just an excuse to find a way to keep blaming yourself, and this is supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year, remember?" 

"You're right," Peter conceded, letting out a sigh. He then glanced at their gifts under the tree. Being young newlyweds with not much money living in Manhattan, they had opted for one gift each for each other. However, they decided to take advantage of this and start a tradition that the first gift they opened for Christmas would be from each other. It wouldn't matter if they got something in the mail or if a family member gave them a package in the days beforehand, they absolutely would not settle for anything less than each other's gift as the first one. 

"So," Peter said, turning to his wife, "do you think ladies first means that the lady should give or receive the first gift?" 

M.J. grabbed her gift to him, answering his question. 

"I think that it means that I've been dying to see your expression on your face when you see this," M.J. responded, extending the gift towards him in offering. Peter gladly took it, tearing through the paper. When the gift was finally revealed, Peter let out an audible laugh. 

"I always said this was the best picture of us," Peter said, rotating the picture frame back towards M.J, as if to display his point. It was not a picture from their wedding or honeymoon, but rather from a random day at the lake house when the two of them were feeling ridiculous and felt like making the faces to show it. It wasn't too common for M.J. to be in such a state, so Peter had felt he had to take advantage of the situation then and there. 

"I figured you could put that on display in yours and Ned's lab," M.J. suggested. "That way, I don't have to see how childish I was being that day." Despite her serious tone, Peter couldn't help but notice the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. 

"Oh, I'm sure I can figure out something," he said. "Thank you very much. And now, your present." He grabbed his gift to her from its position under the tree, handing it to her. She grabbed it, meticulously tearing through the wrapping in the most efficient way. M.J. hated the mess a bunch of small scraps of wrapping paper made, so she always tried to tear it in big chunks when possible. Still, it wasn't long before she finally saw Peter's gift. Her initial expression would've been unreadable to the untrained eye, but Peter recognized it as her processing what she's seeing look. A few seconds later, however, a smile spread across her face. 

"Joan of Arc," M.J. said, referring to the figure on the blanket Peter had had custom made for her. "I love it." 

"Look at the top right corner," Peter said. He watched as M.J. quickly shifted the blanket and found the spot, where she silently read the words he'd had inscribed on it. 

"A hero for a hero." 

M.J. set the blanket down in her lap, her face quickly shifting to something resembling shock, like someone had told her the most shocking thing. 

"You...you think of me as..." 

Peter smiled. "I always have." 

M.J. smiled the kind of wide smile that Peter was one of the privileged ones to ever get; she leaned forward, planting a soft but poignant kiss on his lips. 

"Merry Christmas Peter," she said once they separated. "I love you." 

"Merry Christmas M.J," Peter responded, "and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this bit of Spideychelle Christmas fluff. 
> 
> Continuing to pray for each of you all. Stay safe and healthy, and have a very Merry Christmas! 
> 
> "You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus." Luke 2:26-38


End file.
